Na miłość czas
Na miłość czas (ang. Lovin' Time) to druga piosenka zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Jest ona śpiewana w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2, przez wszystkich uczestników (oprócz Ezekiela, który ma kwestie mówioną na końcu piosenki), aby uspokoić i odwrócić uwagę kolonii skarabeuszy podczas ich godów i nie zostać przez nich zjedzonym. Piosenka prawie podziałała, dopóki Ezekiel nie przerwał piosenki i ją zakończył. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Alejandro: Bez szaleństw, bo to jest. Cudowny w końcu czas! Alejandro, Cody, DJ, Noah i Tyler: Pożerać nie chcecie nas. Owen: Bo w nas jest głównie gaz. Nie, nie! Courtney, Gwen i Heather: Gdy żuczek dziś się budzi. Leshawna: Swą parę znaleźć chce? Izzy: Ignorujcie ludzi! Cody: Oooooh. Wszyscy (oprócz Ezekiela): I bierzcie już do miłości się! Tak! Alejandro: Na miłość czas. Courtney, Gwen i Heather: To już czas, to już czas... Alejandro: Dla skarabeuszy! Cody: Na miłość czas. Courtney, Gwen i Heather: To już czas, to już czas... Alejandro: Teraz zajęte są... Harold: Na miłość czas. Courtney, Gwen i Heather: To już czas, to już czas... Wszyscy (oprócz Courtney, Ezekiela, Gwen i Heather): Dla skarabeuszy! Cody: Ich sezon trwa. Courtney, Gwen i Heather: To już czas, to już czas... Wszyscy (oprócz Courtney, Ezekiela, Gwen i Heather): Dla skarabeuszy! Ezekiel: Dla skarabeuszy!? Nie chwileczkę! |-| Tekst angielski = Alejandro: No need to get crazy. It's lovin' time at last! Alejandro, Cody, DJ, Noah i Tyler: You don't wanna eat us up. Owen: We're mostly full of gas. No, no! Courtney, Gwen i Heather: It's mating time for scarabs. Leshawna: So, what'cha waiting on? Izzy: Just ignore us humans! Cody: Oooooh. Wszyscy (oprócz Ezekiela): And make out till the break of dawn! Alejandro i Cody: It's lovin' time. Courtney, Gwen i Heather: Lovin' time, lovin' time... Alejandro: Scarab mating season. Alejandro i Cody: It's lovin' time. Courtney, Gwen i Heather: Lovin' time, lovin' time... Alejandro: Scarabs, get busy now... Harold: It's lovin' time. Courtney, Gwen i Heather: Lovin' time, lovin' time... Wszyscy (oprócz Courtney, Ezekiela, Gwen i Heather): Scarab mating season! Cody: It's lovin' time. Courtney, Gwen i Heather: Lovin' time, lovin' time... Wszyscy (oprócz Courtney, Ezekiel, Gwen i Heather): Scarab mating season! Ezekiel: Seasonal, eh!? Whoa, no wait! Ciekawostki Ogólne *Jest to jedna z siedmiu piosenek w sezonie, w której każdy uczestnik ma co najmniej jedną kwestie. Pozostałe to Leć z nami już, Płyniemy tam, Nim umrze się, Kondor, Musi się udać i Versus. *Jest to jedna z dwóch piosenek Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, która została przez kogoś przerwana. Drugą jest Lekcja chińskiego. **W rezultacie jest to także jedyna piosenka w sezonie, która ma repryzę; Płyniemy tam. Ciągłości *Jest to pierwsza z siedmiu piosenek, która została rozpoczęta przez Alejandro. *Piosenka ma taki sam podkład co Płyniemy tam. *Jest to pierwsza piosenka, w której Heather, Courtney i Gwen śpiewają razem jako wokalistki. Drugą jest Trzyma ją słup. **Dodatkowo, taniec Courtney, Gwen i Heather podczas śpiewania refrenu, powtarza się w Trzyma ją słup. Odniesienia *Jedna piosenka Eddie'ego Cochrana nosi ten sam tytuł co oryginalny tytuł piosenki. *Melodia utworu jest bardzo podobna do piosenki "Let's Get It On" Marvina Gaye'a i "Sara Smile" Hall'a & Oates'a. Błędy *Bridgette i Ezekiel nie są obecni w ujęciu grupowym, ale mimo to, słychać śpiew Bridgette. *W dwóch scenach, Cody ma głos Alejandro. **W kwestii 12, oryginalnej wersji śpiewają zarówno Alejandro jak i Cody ale w wersji polskiej, śpiewa tylko Cody mający głos Alejandro. Galeria Ogólne = NMC_-_1.png|Cody, Noah, Tyler, DJ i Alejandro rozpoczynają piosenkę. NMC_-_2.png|"Bez szaleństw, bo to jest." NMC_-_3.png|"Cudowny w końcu czas!" NMC_-_4.png|"Pożerać nie chcecie nas." NMC_-_5.png|"Bo w nas jest głównie gaz." NMC_-_6.png|"Nie, nie!" NMC_-_7.png|"Gdy żuczek dziś się budzi." NMC_-_8.png|"Swą parę znaleźć chce?" NMC_-_9.png|"Ignorujcie ludzi!" "Oooooh." NMC_-_10.png|"I bierzcie już do miłości się! Tak!" S03E02 skarabeusze.jpeg|"Na miłość czas." "To już czas, to już czas." "Dla skarabeuszy!" S03E02 Cody śpiewa.png|"Na miłość czas." S03E02 Amazonki śpiewają.png|"To już czas, to już czas." NMC_-_11.png|"Teraz zajęte są." NMC_-_12.png|"Na miłość czas." "To już czas, to już czas." "Dla skarabeuszy!" NMC_-_13.png|"Na miłość czas." "To już czas, to już czas." "Dla skarabeuszy!" NMC_-_14.png|"Dla skarabeuszy!? Nie chwileczkę!" |-| Błędy = NMC_-_10.png|Ujęcie grupowe bez Bridgette i Ezekiela. S03E02 Cody śpiewa.png|Jedna... S03E02_Ich_sezon_trwa.png|...i druga scena w której Cody ma głos Alejandro. Zobacz także Kategoria:Piosenki